Where Do We Go?
by x-Drarry-Lover-x
Summary: PewDiePie and Tobuscus have a small problem with their hotel room. K for sexual implications. This summary sucks. PewDiePie/Tobuscus PewBuscus Felix/Toby


**A/N: Two stories in one night?! Wow! If you're lucky, you're gonna get a third from me tonight, a Smosh fic, but if not tonight then at some point soon.**  
**Anyway, I wrote this fic about 3 months ago, but I didn't write it as PewBuscus, I wrote it because my friends and I always made jokes about two close friends of mine being a couple, so I did write half of this about them, haha :p However, after reading it over about two weeks ago, I realised that (not to blow my own trumpet or anything), this is quite simply the best thing that I've ever written, and I couldn't let it go to waste with all of five people actually having read it, right? **  
**So I changed the names to my OTP-of-the-week (This actually happens, I ship far too many people) and decided that I would actually publish it for you lovely people to read. So, without further ado...**

* * *

Felix Kjellburg flung open the door to his hotel room dramatically and strode in, Toby Turner following close behind and panting heavily. The two were in Washington for an important gaming conference, and had decided that since they were both going, and were already good friends anyway, it would be more economically practical to just share a room, would it not?

"You could have... At least offered... To help!" Toby gasped between puffs on his inhaler. Felix grinned at him.

"Not my fault you packed like a girl." he said, at long last relieving Toby of the heavy bags. Toby glowered at him and looked around the room. What he saw, however, wasn't what he expected.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He groaned. Felix looked at the room. Only one bed. "What did you book?"

"A double room, I'm not stupid!" At that, Toby literally facepalmed.

"Felix. TWIN room. We needed a TWIN room." he sighed exasperatedly."We'll have to go down and ask for a different room."

"Oh no, I know how these American hotels work - You complain, they spit in your food. We'll just have to deal." Felix said.

"I suppose we could just... Top and tail?" Toby suggested.

"I'm topping!" Felix said quickly. His cheeks reddened as he realised what he had just said "I meant... I didn't..." Toby decided to put him out of his misery.

"I got you, buddy. Come on, let's settle in."

Night came quickly. Toby and Felix sat in the darkened room, only the light of their computers illuminating their faces. The rest of the hotel had long since fallen asleep, but they were as awake as they'd ever been. Toby was thinking hard, as if he was trying to phrase something but he didn't quite know how, though Felix didn't notice. Toby summoned his courage and opened his mouth.  
"Felix?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you ever have sex with me?" The room was silent and he cursed inwardly. He knew he shouldn't have asked! Now he'd probably gone and made their friendship awkward. The silence was broken.

"That was a really weird question."

Toby said nothing more, and neither did Felix.

Two hours later, and they were still awake, still as silent as they had been. Once again, the silence was shattered, by one simple word this time. "Yes." Toby didn't have to ask what he meant.

"Oh."

"Oh."

The dawn was creeping up the skyline. The night was dying, but the curiosity and rampant hormones of the two men weren't.

"Felix?"

"Mmm?"

"You like me, right?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Silence. Toby hesitated slightly, but knew that he had come this far, he couldn't afford to give up now.

"Felix?"

"Mmm?"

"In what way do you like me?"

"The same way that you like me." In the glow of the lightening sky, they kissed, and it was messy and bitten lips and clacking teeth, but it was perfect. They were perfect. Their bodies melted together, their clothes the only way to distinguish whose body was whose. They broke apart, light-headed and gasping for air.

"Felix?"

"Mmm?"

"Where do we go from here?" Toby looked uncertain and vulnerable, and Felix smiled. He leaned forward and bit the lobe of Toby's ear gently, then whispered softly,

"Well, I did say I was topping..." He pulled back and stared into Toby's eyes, his lust-blown pupils probably mirroring his own. He leaned in for another kiss. For the rest of the night, all that could be heard was the sound of their moans as they made love. They were no longer they. They were one.

* * *

**When I originally wrote this, I did really enjoy writing it, so I really hope that you've enjoyed reading it just as much. Thank you for reading, drop me a review telling me what you thought? Au revoir! :3**


End file.
